Long Nights And Boxes
by Tara Rose Falls
Summary: What do you get with things that are left unsaid and when this familys secrets come to light with feelings that had not been given the light of day AN Bad spelling and Grammer
1. Chapter 1

_**Long Nights And Boxes**_

Satoshi was taken care of the house when Krad was away yes Krad had a job he went to work he is a lawyer! He now will get payed to be scary. Satoshi was getting tired and had been picking up Krads room so he just lied on the bed but was asleep in no time.

-  
Krad got word he would be home before planed the guy was easy to make fear him and then the trip home was done faster then he had planed he would he was going to call and tell Satoshi the good news but started to think and it would be better to have a surprised Satoshi so when Krad pulled up the way to the house he stepped out of the car and payed the driver and he walked in the house sneaking around but he did not hear anything at all so he looked around the house and gave up and went to his room and there was Satoshi asleep on the bed Krad smiled and got on the bed by Satoshi and laid there watching him sleep he moved his hand up to Satoshi's face to move the hair out of his eyes and laid a kiss on his soft lips before getting up and unpacking

after he got done he looked back at Satoshi who was wakening he got up on the bed and smiled as he watched Satoshi and he put a kiss on Satoshi's lips as Satoshi opened his eyes seeing it was Krad he returned the kiss after a few moment's they broke the kiss Krad looked at Satoshi "Welcome back to the living."Krad smiled "I wanna do some thing and go back to sleep Satoshi whimpered a little and Krad slips a hand under Satohi's back and pulled him closer and he rolled over in top of him and kissed him hard Satoshi kissed him back and opened his mouth as Krad's tongue ran across his lips Krad flavored Satoshi's mouth savoring it as he put his hand on

Satoshi's side as he laid down on Satoshi as he began to place tender kisses down his neck and let his hand roam freely on Satoshi's sides and up to his chest and up to the unbutton Satoshi's shirt as he pulled Satoshi up a bit and into his lap and slipped his shirt off and down his arms running his fingers back up the skin on his arms Satoshi let out a gasp a bit in surprise as Krad put a hand on his back and pulled him closer and put a light a kiss on Satoshi's neck Satoshi gasped and moved his head so Krad could get a bitter hold on Satoshi's neck as he bit down Satoshi Gasped and closed his eyes as they fell back into the bed.  
----Hours and hours later----

Krad slips out of the room shutting the door and walking across the hallway in a rope he went to the bathroom and then on the way back to the bed room he looked down the hall as he hears two low voices he slipped down the hallway and to the sound and looked in the living room and he turned on the light as their was a bright red Daisuke pined to a wall by the thief who had a hand in the back of Daisuke's pants Krad lend on the wall and and grinned with a sinker. "And here I toughed someone was breaking into the house." Daisuke started blushing more at being seen like this by Satoshi it wouldn't have been THAT bad but Krad! Of all people why him?.

"Sorry if we woke you up." Dark turned after slipping his hand away from Daisuke's pants "Na I was up but you two both have bedrooms use them." Krad said and turned walking down the hallway and back to the bed room with the shut of the bedroom door. "Don't try things like that in the mane part of the house." Daisuke glared at the thief. "Well it's not like you wanted to stop me." Daisuke started blushing with no comeback he walked to the bedroom. Dark just didn't move Daisuke turned and looked at the Thief "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked blinking a bit. "It's nothing." Dark said with a smile. "If it is something you would tell me right." Daisuke said frowning a little. "Yes I would you know that." Dark said walking over to Daisuke and wrapping his arms around him and tacking him off to the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

-----The next day-  
Krad was cooking as a Daisuke came out in a black tank top and blue jeans Dark wondered out right behind him his hair messed up to high heaven wearing a red tank top with black leather pants and a gold belt. "Wow you too look like you had a hard night." Krad said laughing a bit. "Where is Satoshi then huh!" Dark asked almost jumping up. "He is getting the mail." Krad said with a grin and looked out the window as Satoshi came walking up and opened the door. "Dark come help me move this box please." Satoshi opened the door and said as they all blinked and Dark walked over and helped Satoshi bring in the house they set it on the table. 'To Dear Krad Hikari.' "What is this Krad?" Dark asked Krad who just gave a shrug. "I don't know." Krad opened the box to see.


	2. I have to go

Well sorry it took so long but here is part two thank you for the reviwes it makes it cool! 

Lets get started. Note: I don't have anything to do with the char's or the show that was done by someone he cool and he did it 0.0 so i hope no trouble comes to me! and he gose on makeing more goodys

-  
**Before:**

Krad was cooking as a Daisuke came out in a black tank top and blue jeans Dark wondered out right behind him his hair messed up to high heaven wearing a red tank top with black leather pants and a gold belt. "Wow you too look like you had a hard night." Krad said laughing a bit. "Where is Satoshi then huh!" Dark asked almost jumping up. "He is getting the mail." Krad said with a grin and looked out the window as Satoshi came walking up and opened the door. "Dark come help me move this box please." Satoshi opened the door and said as they all blinked and Dark walked over and helped Satoshi bring in the house they set it on the table. 'To Dear Krad Hikari.' "What is this Krad?" Dark asked Krad who just gave a shrug. "I don't know." Krad opened the box to see.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Now:**

Dark's eyes shot open wide. "What the hell?" Daisuke looked in over from behind Dark as his jaw hit the floor. "What the hell is with that?!" The red head yelled the only way that only he could do loud. Satoshi looked at it just as freaked as the rest. "Krad is there something you are not telling us." Krad just started shakeing his head no never takeing his eyes off the box. "Pick it up?" Daisuke said. "What it could be p-" Satoshi and Krad's words where cut short when Dark picked up the black rose. "Krad I think someone just has a freaky crush." Satoshi looked at Krad. "He mabe right." Krad took it from Dark. "Hey look there is a note in the box." Daisuke pointed and Krad picked up the note reading the front that in big letters said. "Dear Krad."

Krad twitched and took out the page to read it with Dark Daisuke and Satoshi all looking just as close as they could. "What dose it say?" Satoshi said. "Dear Krad I hope to let you know that if you want to find me this is how. To that place no one knows but you deep in two so it gose in to deep wet showing of care no one knows but me and you that one time with you and me try to remeber where this lock is and what happend in december." Krad was just as lost as the rest of them.

Krad looked down at box to see a key in the box and blinks and picks it up looking at the cut of it trying to guess what it went to when his eyes widen at knowing that its too. "Krad?"Said Satoshi trying to get Krad to look at him. "..Krad?" Said Dark blinking at his blonde friend "KRAD!!" Daisuke yelled in his ear as the sound came out the other ear but it didn't seem to get the blonde to even look his way. "I'm sorry I need to go somewhere..." Krad said still looking at the rose and key. "O..K... so how long will you be gone?" Satoshi asked as Krad looked down. "Four weeks to a month." Dark and Daisuke and Satoshi all just looked at him like he said he was going to be dead.

"I have to go pack.." He got up and walked down the hall to his room and shut the door the rest of them just standing there with there jaws standing open everyone but one Daisuke who ran to the room and opened the door walking in to Krad's room and turning shuting the door behind him and turning around to see Krad walk out of his bathroom wearing nothing with a towel in hand Krad didn't seem to see him standing there as he walked across the room Daisuke felt a blush take his cheeks.

Krad set to geting dressed slowy he seemed to be very out of it thinking about something. 'Why hasn't he said anything can he not see me?..Dose he just not care?' Daisuke tiped his head still blushing. 'I have Dark and Krad is my friend what am I thinking!!!' Krad by this time had turned around to see Daisuke and almost jumped out of his skin dressed looking at the red head who's face seemed to look just like his hair. 'When did he get here?' Krad frowned. 'I've never seen him like that it's so..cute.. not just that move..he's cute..'Daisuke looked up intime to see Krad looking dead at him. 'Say something say something!' "What you looking at?" Daisuke looked at him. 'That was so good. Good going!' Krad smiled abit of red on his cheeks 'I'm blushing..I'M BLUSHING!!!' Krad turned to the bed side where the bag was siting. "Nothing. How long have you been there?" Daisuke blushed.

"Not long." Krad's eyes looked up to look at Daisuke when his eyes looked to from Daisuke's hair to his eyes to his cheeks down to his lips. Krad didn't see that he was licking his own lips. Daisuke blinked at this. "So when are you leaveing?" Daisuke asked walking over to the bed and siting down. "As soon as I can..it is a big meeting." Krad's face seemed to fall as he closed his eyes. Daisuke looked at the nightstand. "What's that?" He pointed at the key. "It's a key." Daisuke tryed not to laugh but still smiled. "Well da." Daisuke looked at the floor at a box end hanging out from under the bed. "What's this?" Daisuke being Daisuke got the best of him. He picked up the box and started to open it as Krad jumped on him to get the box back pushing his hand back and the box laying ontop of Daisuke. Daisuke blushed.

"K-krad?" Krad did the one thing that came to mind and locked his lips to Daisuke's. 'What the hell?!' Daisuke just let go of the box and put his arms around Daisuke kissing him back. Krad put a hand on Daisuke's hip as Krad did Daisuke pulled his hip up on Krad's side. Kock kock kock Krad and Daisuke jumped apart and Krad hit the wall and Daisuke pushed back on the bed both panting. Daisuke got up siting up on the bed as if talking to Krad who pulled open the closet and was diging around the shirts Daisuke noded to Krad. "Come in?" Krad said turning back to the closet. Dark and Satoshi came in and polped on the bed with Daisuke. "He said he's leaveing as soon as he can.." Daisuke said sadly.

Dark looked at the redhead and sliped over behind him and wraped his arms around his lover. "You'll be back as soon as you can right?" Satoshi said almost with tears in his eyes. "Yeah." Krad said with a half smile. "You are playing on comeing back right blondie?" Dark asked "Yeah thief I'll be back and I'll beat the shit out of you if you have done anything wrong. "Yeah right like you could!" Krad and Dark both smiled. "Have a bad trip. I'll be sure to hold down the house." Krad started shakeing his head. "It would only move if you made it." Krad said not paying anymind to the have a bad trip that he was told Satoshi frowned Something told him that things where wrong very wrong.

Satoshi walked over and grabed Krad's hand. "Don't leave please.." Krad sighed and the two lovers in the back blinked Krad left all the time but Satoshi never asked him not to go "..." After afew momeants of nothing Satoshi started to cry the feeling was growing. "Please I have a bad feeling about this please!" Satoshi was beging and Krad just wraped his arms around his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his tears. Krad wanted to cry.

"Dark Daisuke can you two umm" Dark noded and picked Daisuke up leaveing the room sad with knowing eyes. Krad held Satoshi who was balling his eyes out and Krad pulled Satoshi into a kiss. Satoshi kisses him back wraping her arms around him with a death grip. "Please don't leave me" Satoshi said as he broke the kiss to lay his head on Krad's chest who kissed Satoshi again and pulled him up around his hips as Satoshi wraped his legs around him he turned and pined Satoshi to the wall geting a moan from his push into the wall he grabed Satoshi's arm's holding them over his head grinding his hips with Satoshi's makeing the boy gasp leaveing his mouth open to Krad who sliped his tounge into Satoshi's mouth running it over Satoshi's tounge who closed his eyes into the kiss moaning into the kiss his lips locked on the blonde's and let out a gasp as he was pulled away from the wall and thrown onto the bed his head bounced back when he hit the bed.

Before he could say ow Krad was back and untop of him kissing him with all the passion and pain that he had for doing this to him Satoshi's tears had stoped as he forgot about Krad's leaveing Satoshi kissed him back with the passion and love he had for the blonde and winpered when Krad pulled back looking at him panting they looked at one another as they panted. "I'll always love you no matter what." Satoshi said looking at him and Krad nodded "I know."

He kissed him again and kissed his jaw and down his neck and bit him on the neck makeing the blue hair boy pull his back up off the bed as Krad sliped a hand on his chest and under his back pushing his chest down as he kissed down his chest and licked down his chest and bit him makeing Satoshi grab his hair and let out moan closeing his eyes.

(A/N: I am not at all good at this so I'll leave it to you all to make up the rest.)

--------------**With Daisuke and Dark**---------------------

"So where is Krad?" The girl asked looking at the thief. "So what do you want with Krad Risa?" Daisuke asked walking into the room with a tray of tea and cookies. "It has to do with something someone sent him. I really him to talk to him myself alone. He'll know what it is about.." The girl said picking up a cup of tea and picking up a cookie takeing a bite out of it. "Do you know who sent that too him Risa?" Dark asked. "Yes...But I can't tell you..sorry" Daisuke looked at his boyfriend both seemed worried about their blonde friend. They all looked up as Krad walked out of the room his bag over his solder. "Risa..What are you doing here." The girl put the tea down and looked at him. "I came as soon as I fond out who sent the flower. Don't go met with him you won't most likey come back..but you already know that don't you?" Daisuke jumped up. "Krad what's she talking about? Who sent it?" Krad just looked at the girl glaring as if he could burn a hole trough his ex girl friend. "Krad..Don't tell me it's HIM" Krad looked at Dark and gave a nod. "Krad do you HAVE to go can it be done some other way?" Krad just looked at him. "No." Krad looked at Dark. "Can you take care of them Dark?" Dark noded. "Try to come back." Krad nodded and walked out the door as Dark stoped a screaming Daisuke as Risa wished him safe.


	3. Bet with a breaking heart

It was abit fast but everything is just fun to do.

-------------------------

Before

"Krad do you HAVE to go can it be done some other way?" Krad just looked at him. "No." Krad looked at Dark. "Can you take care of them Dark?" Dark noded. "Try to come back." Krad nodded and walked out the door as Dark stoped a screaming Daisuke as Risa wished him safe.

------------------------

Now

Krad turned to look back at the house with a sigh puting on his sunglasses. 'Dark take care of them..I'll be back guy's if I have to kill someone to do it. It will be the last thing I do.' He turned to leave and he walked out of the eyes of Risa Dark who had a balling Daisuke on his sholder.

"Do you think he'll be ok Dark?" Risa asked never takeing her eyes off Krad. "He'll be back we can't get rid of him that easy." Dark said as he smiled as Krad walked out of view. Daisuke walked over and put his hand on the window where Krad had shown up and pawed at the glass. 'Be careful..' Dark took a look at this and sighed and poked Daisuke. "You know..Satoshi dosen't know he's gone." Daisuke's eyes got wide and he ran out the front door and down the road. Dark could just stand there looking at him. "..." Risa walked up to him. "I'll go check on Satoshi you go after him.." Dark turned and looked at Risa "Thank you Risa she nodded and ran to go find Daisuke.

Dark turned and walked up the steps to Krad's room to take care of Satoshi who was most likey still sleeping. As he got to the door he sighed and opened it and walked in he blinked at the naked Satoshi laying on the bed under a cover he walked over and ran a hand through Satoshi's hair he lend over and placed a kiss on Satoshi's cheek. "I'm sorry for this.." He took his stand by the bed and sighed. "Yo Satoshi get out of bed! What are you going to sleep ll day?!" Satoshi sat up and glared at him. "I can hear no need to be so loud Dark." Satoshi looked at Dark who seemed spaced out. "Earth to thief come in thief." 'Wow he's so cute when he just woke up..' Satoshi looked at him. "What?" Dark before he had known it lened over and kissed Satoshi and pulled away with wide eyes. "Um..I'm so so sorry.."

Satoshi blushed. 'What was that he's so cute when he dose something he knows he shouldn't have..but I have Krad...but why is Dark so..What the hell.' Satoshi looked Dark up and down. 'He hates me.' "look Satoshi I can understand if you hate m-" "Do it again." Dark blinked 'Did he just ask me to kiss him?' "W-what?" Dark asked makeing sure he heard him right. 'Did I just ask him to kiss me?!' "I-I said..Do it again..." Dark lend over and kissed him again softly as his kiss was returned the kiss got abit harder when Satoshi bit Dark's lip Dark takeing that as a sign pulled Satoshi close and sliped him tounge in to his mouth biting lighty at his tounge it was a soft kiss but Satoshi wanted more he put a hand on Dark's lower back Pulling the thief closer as the cover fall to sit in his lap.

----------------------With Risa and Daisuke-----------

"Daisuke wait!" the girl yelled runing after the redhead who fanlly stoped in the park. "Why did you run?" She asked wall panting out of breath. "Because I did something bad..very bad.." She frowned at him. "What did you do that was so bad?" She didn't know what he COULD do that would make him run away like that. "I kissed Krad and liked it." She blinked. "So let me get this right you love Dark and you kissed Krad?" Daisuke let a tear or two slip down his cheek. "Who do you love more?" Risa asked Daisuke thinking he would tell her Dark when he said. "I've always loved the blonde..but he's with Satoshi and he's my friend and I could never hurt them.."

Risa looked shocked more then words could say. "Well lets get you home." She said as the sky let a opening cry out and started to rain Daisuke just looked at her. "I can't go back.." She grabed his wrist and took him home pulling all the way. "Let me go!" the red head yelled the hole way when they heared something up in Krad's room and went runing up to see what it was they get to Krad's bedroom door and give the other anod and open the door peeking in to see Dark siting on the bed kissing a naked Satoshi.

They both droped there mouths and shut the door. "Umm..should I stop them?.." Risa asked in a wishper not to be heard by the two in the room behind them. "No let them be they look good together." 'He is sure calm about this..is he smileing oh my god he is smileing this is not good not good at all!' "Lets go see what's on TV" Said Daisuke seting off for the liveing room, "But you know they aren't going to stop at kissing.."Risa said looking at Daisuke who nodded his yes. "But we'll see what happends. I bet you 50 dollors that Satoshi will be walking funny when they come down." Daisuke said calm. "I'll take your bet Daisuk niwa!" The bet was on and Dark and Satoshi where up in the bed room. 

--------------Later-----------------------

They both jumped looking at the steps as they could hear them comeing down Daisuke and Risa grined waiting to see Satoshi who was lening on Dark as they came down. "What did you do to him I said wake him up not kill him." Dark and Satoshi looked at one another. "I fell right Dark?" Daisuke tryed not to laugh "From where?" Satoshi blinked. "My bed?" Dark let Satoshi fall siting in the chiar Daisuke didn't beileve that something really did happen he didn't think it would he was just trying to pass what he was thinking off as a one time thing and that they would freak out and stop but it looks like not he just smiled trying to keep his I'm ok look on his face. 'I hope Krad is ok.'

-----------With Krad------------------

He lays on the ground beaten to death bleeding. 'I'm so sorry guys..' He dies.  
(A/N: Just jokeing)  
Krad took slow steps down a long road the key in his shakeing hand as he walks upto the door to the old house and sliped the key into the door and turned it open with a click and the door opend into the room that looked like it had ice over everything. Krad sighed walking into the house as the door shut behind him and he felt the frame of a gun on the back of his neck. "Hello Krad Remeber me?" 


	4. Understandng and leting go

**_I didn't think anyone liked anything I did I'm going to try but I can't say it will be any good to read but I'll try to do a good job reviews help if I can get tips that would be just wonderful Thanks!_  
**_Tara_

Last time By now you may just want to read it again

**--------------------------With Krad--------------------**

"How could I forget you Master." The gun pulled away from the back of his head "Very good pet now tell me why are you late?" Krad turned around his face as stone as he could mask it as. "I had to make sure I was not followed" The women hissed and slapped him across the face "Do you take me for a fool!" Krad looked down like a child that got in trouble for something silly "No Master" She had a wicked grin on her face "You know you'll pay for that later right?" Krad didn't answer just nodded "You have become weak! But don't worry we can fix that now follow me" She turned to

walk up taking him to where he would be staying wall he was here the rest of the time he looked down the dark halls covered in dust and webs that lay over old artwork _'Sad what has happened to the art in this place with out Satoshi here to care for it'_ He looked at the women in front of him as she opened the door to the old room and steeped out of the way as a sign for him to go into the room "You will be wanted in the grand hall in two hours do you understand?" Krad turned to look at her "Yes Master" She gave a nod "And the Master will be there and waiting so try to look your best" With that she left and he turned and went to the window and opened it to look out _'I hope that Dark can take care of them wall I'm gone'_ He let his mind go back to before he left how worried Satoshi had been and what happened with Daisuke.

**------------------------Back with the others-----------------**

Daisuke looked out the window his mind clouded with thinking of the blond angel and what had happened he put his fingers to his lips it felt as tho it was still new maybe that was because it was something that should have never happened in the first place he turned his head to look at Dark in the garden again pacing and pulling at his hair and talking to himself _'Maybe I should go stop him from doing that..'_ Dark was pacing and felt dirty he

couldn't even look at Daisuke or Satoshi at lest Risa was staying with them for a short time for some reason she had said it would be better and she was doing all the cooking and a few other things. Dark started pulling at his hair upset with himself unable to think of what to do when he heard his name he turned around "Hey honey can you come up here for a moment I think we need to talk" He looked at Daisuke in the window "Be right up" 'Great here it comes' Dark got to the room and opened the door to find a Daisuke kissing him Dark froze not because the kiss was that great wrong it felt so wrong he pulled away from Daisuke "Is it me or did that feel wrong?" Dark looks at Daisuke shocked

"I don't think this is working out with us you can't clean up behind yourself you keep jumping me at the wrong times and you know it is and it feels wrong it just dose I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense to you but it needs to be said that I don't think we can be together anymore so we are over" Daisuke said leaving no room for any reasoning Dark was still in shock "But Daisuke why? where did this come from?" Daisuke smiled and kissed Dark on the cheek "With me isn't where you belong" Dark's eyes flew open as it hit him "You saw me with Satoshi didn't you?.." Daisuke gave a nod "I didn't stop you" Dark was starting to get scared "Why are you so calm about all this?" Daisuke gave a sigh "I.. don't think we fit for one and two

you looked just so happy with Satoshi when your with me you just are trying to make me happy and you try to hard all the time that and face it we have been friends way too long for me to not be able to tell that your feelings aren't the same" Dark let out a sigh "But Satoshi has Krad and I can't do anything about that when Krad comes back Satoshi will run back to him.." Daisuke looked at his now friend and ex lover "Dark do you remember just WHO you are?" Dark blinked looking at Daisuke "Yeah but what dose that have to do with anything?" Daisuke smiled Dark really could be so child like sometimes "Ask him on a date if not asking just steal him away on a date it will let both of you know more about what your feelings are" Daisuke just gave a shrug

"What would I do without you Dai" Daisuke Smiled "Lose your head and end up in jail wi-" Dark let out a sigh "OK OK I get it without you I would be dead" Dark started for the door "Thank you Dai" Daisuke nodded and went back to the window as Dark left Risa walked into the room "You OK?.." Daisuke gave a nod "I don't know what I'm doing anymore I want everyone to be happy" Risa smiled "It will come to you in time Daisuke just wait" Daisuke turned with a frown on his face "I hope your right" Daisuke turned to look out the window at Satoshi who was in the garden the one place it seemed to him no one could find or see him where he felt safe Daisuke knew better he knew Satoshi cried at night that Dark had nightmares that Krad was not as strong as everyone believed him to be that the home that everyone was living in was hidden in pain and hurt and that without one another they would all fall apart.

**----------------------With Dark-----------------**

_'What is Daisuke thinking did he mean it is it a test to see if I still love him no.. he seemed to sure of himself for that to be the case I don't know..'_ Dark was hidden in a room that no one knew about. _'I hope Krad will be alright'_

**---------------------With Krad-------------------**

He was dressed in his old robs white and cold with his hair just right as he walked down a lite hall to the most hated person he had ever met and that was saying something because he had met allot of people in his life time OK met wasn't the right word he knew about allot of people a life he had started to think was safe and gone till this day Krad took a deep breath as he opened the doors to find a long table lit by candle light and at the end was the hated man the man of pain with his sandy short hair his evil grin and his eyes that where looking him over now. "Welcome home Krad" Krad

twitched let nothing show that was how it had to be remember that he walked down to the end and bowed down "It is wonderful to be home again Master thank you for having me" He frowned and sat up and pulled Krad's shirt down over his neck to get a better look at the bite marks on his neck.  
"WHAT IS THIS!!" He yelled slapping Krad so hard he went flying into the wall behind him _'Damn Satoshi why did you have to leave a mark'_ Krad yelled in his mind at Satoshi who he knew would not hear him in a way he was thankful for that "No one is to lay a hand on you without my say so

and you know it!" Krad looked down as if in shame he had become very good at acting ever sense he had been fond useful for this man "Yes Master it will never happen again" He dare not look up for what was coming next as the man pulled his belt off and a pain he had hoped to forget fell over him he didn't cry out that would make it hurt more he took it as the slap sounded over again and again in the room he could feel the blood dripping down his back as he felt five more hits before he heard someone come into the room he didn't have to look to know who it was as the sandy haired man yelled to them "Take this filth and lock it in its room! I don't want to see it for the next week train your pet hard got it!!" Krad felt the slap of metal around his neck and beep as he could hear

a low cold voice "Yes Master" and Krad was picked up and taken off down the hall to his room the women beside him pulled him along till they got into the room and shut the door "Why did you bother coming back! You know he has it in for you!" he looked at the women with long gold hair down her back in a long white dress that made her look like a angel with her eyes a deep blue with black eyeliner he couldn't help but grin "Nice to see you too" She gave a sigh and laid him on the bed on his belly and opened the back of his now bloody shirt and slipped a small jar out of her dress

"This may hurt you ready?" Krad gave a nod "Do it" She pulled some of the clear jelly out of the jar and put it on the deep marks where the belt cut into the skin "I missed you but you should have stayed on the outside..." She said with a frown "He would have fond me and killed the others" She seemed in shock "Others? You had friends?" Krad gave a nod "You can get up" she said putting the jar back in her dress "No I had a family" She stared at him "Krad-sama.. you know we aren't like the others we can never be free.. right?" Krad frowned at her "No we can be there are others who are outcasts like us Akosih but they live free"

Akosih sighed "It's nice to dream but its not safe not here so much hope will just hurt more" Krad gave a nod "At lest that sick bastard put you as my Master it keeps things for being too bad I guess" Akosih frowned "I don't want to hurt you anymore..." She lowered her head to look at the floor "Its OK I trust you and we'll make it out of this" She looked at Krad with tears behind her eyes "There is no hope for me... after you left..he..he.." She looked down at the floor "What did he do to you Akosih?" She looked at him "I'm sorry for this" With that she hugged Krad and started to cry her heart out Krad held her "H-he made me clean up everything he made me kill the failures he has broken me I'm sorry I can never be how I was before this"

Krad bit his lip "I will fix this I promise he thinks we are his slaves I'll show him what it means to piss of a angel as he calls us" Akosih's eyes went wide "He could kill you!" Krad smiled "Don't worry about that I've become strong he can't win I'll beat him at his own sick game the others are safe and I have to get back to them so don't worry about it I ask one thing of you tho" Akosih blinked "What is it?" Krad patted her on the head "Give me the keys to this room and his room" Akosih looked at him odd but did as told "Just make it out alive please.." Krad gave a nod and Akosih got up and walked to the door and gave him a sad smile and left him alone he looked at the window and to the keys in his hand and laid on his side and tried to get some sleep because he was going to need it.

**---------------------------------With Dark--------------------------**

Dark was in Satoshi's room wall he was in the bath he left a note with a blue iced glass rose on the bed and left the room _'Gods I hope this works'_

**--------------------------------With Satoshi------------------------**

He pulled himself out of the bathtub letting the water drip off his skin as he walked over to the mirror looking at himself the tears still fell from his eyes as he looked at himself he felt a lot of things all in one he felt happy sad pissed off weak he felt like he had betrayed Krad he got dressed and he left the bathroom walking out into his bed room and knew someone had been in his room he looked around to make sure everything was in place he walked over to the bed where the rose and letter lay siting there _'Dark'_ He picked up the letter and the rose siting down and placing the rose on his

nightstand opening the letter Dear Satoshi I know you hate me and I used to feel the same but what happened with us can not be said as hate or friendship I ask you if you want to know more about your feelings come with me on a date I will wait for your answer in the garden at 1:00 Dark Satoshi blinked _'Why would he say something like that he already got me into bed with him.. why would he want anything to do with me'_ he laid down on the bed and felt another note under pillow he opened it up reading it You are sexy I'll give you that but you are also someone I want to get to know better then I do now not your skin I want to get to know you Satoshi

Satoshi put the notes in the desk and looked at the balcony and steeped out pissed off at himself for letting this happen he felt guilty and dirty but at the same time it just felt right so good and right just as he was about to go back into his room he could see the thief talking to himself pacing "What if he hates me for this gods how can I be doing this when he belongs to Krad what am I thinking!" Satoshi almost laughed almost he set on his way

outside and walked to Dark who stared at him "Dark.." Dark looked so fragile like his words where happiness or death them self Satoshi took a deep breath "I don't think it would be good to not show up and leave you out here to get a cold.." Dark looked down as if ready to fall apart Satoshi couldn't take it that look it hurt.. it hurt to know it was his fault before he knew what he did he had pulled Dark to himself and locked his lips to the thief who was returning the kiss and had his hands wrapped around Satoshi holding on to him as if he was going to disappear any moment.

**-------------------------------With Daisuke--------------------------**

He looked out the window watching the hole seen in front of him 'Why _did he never get that worried about me..why is it turning out this way.. how will Krad handle this...'_ He turned away from the two kissing in the garden and laid down on the bed as his mind ran over the kiss that Krad had given him trying to find why over and over again then it hit him _'I was holding..the box!'_ Daisuke jumped up and ran to Krads room to find the box forgotten under the edge of the bed hidden to those who didn't think anything of it he walked over and picked it up and opened it to see

**--------------------------With Krad---------------------------------------**

Krad woke it was about 2 in the morning _'This is it' _was the only thing that came to mind as he slipped out of bed and unlocking his room and moving down the hall and using the other key to slip into the sandy haired mans room like a shadow silent and easy he slipped to the man laying in his bed and took a gun he had hid in his bag and put it to his head "Wake up" he said getting no replay he turned on the lamp to see

--------------------  
_**A/N A lot of what will happen next and it will be up to those of you who read this I'll try to update as soon as I can but with my school work it keeps me pretty busy and I'll only update if people like it if not then I'll just save everyone from this crazy story now Thanks! **_

_Tara_


End file.
